Sua Futura Namorada
by ikaira
Summary: "-Oi. Muito prazer. Mitsashi Tenten, sua futura namorada." E Neji nem podia imaginar como aquilo era verdade.


**CAP. ÚNICO**

**SUA FUTURA NAMORADA**

Ele não devia ter muito mais de seis ou sete anos –mais pra seis do que pra sete–, não lembrava com exatidão de qual era sua idade naquele dia, mas lembrava perfeitamente de reclamar do sol que estava a pico queimando sua pele de forma exagerada – segundo ele–. Não entendia muita coisa com seus poucos anos e vivência, mas já era capaz de discernir, por exemplo, o chato do divertido, e naquele momento ele tinha certeza que estava fazendo o chato.

Seu plano inicial ao levantar da cama aquela manhã era bem simples. Ele iria comer bolinho de arroz com seu pai e tomar suco de laranja, e quando seu pai se distraísse um pouquinho, ele jogaria alguns dentro da blusa para o cachorro magrelo que ficava no caminho até sua escola. A tarde, seu pai lhe buscaria na escola e eles iriam treinar, porque seu pai era o melhor ninja de toda Konoha, de todo o mundo. Neji não tinha dúvidas disso.

Mas deu tudo errado!

Naquela manhã, ele comeu biscoitos e chá, seu pai não se distraiu e ele só pode olhar o cãozinho, que também lhe olhava, e pedir desculpas. E ele não treinou com seu pai a tarde, porque naquela tarde, seu pai se atrasou, mas, com sorte, Hizashi chegaria antes da hora de ir embora e ele não teria que passar a tarde inteira ali na escola com as outras crianças que pareciam nunca saírem de lá. Então, só teria que sentar debaixo daquela árvore e esperar em uma distância segura de toda "aquela bagunça infantil".

E estava tudo correndo bem até aquela garota. Aquela garota de coques.

Primeiro ela o olhou e logo em seguida sorriu, largo e alegre, um sorriso feliz que o deixou intrigado enquanto ela persistia em não se desfazer dele. Neji sustentou o olhar, sério e sem sorrisos só pra ela saber que ele não gostava que as pessoas o ficassem olhando, ainda mais sorrindo daquele jeito. Haviam outras duas meninas com ela, e também o olhava, só que diferente da garota de coques, elas desvivam o olhar assim que batiam com os olhos dele. Elas cochichavam entre uma rápida olhada e outra e empurravam uma o ombro da outra, já a de coques nem quando teve o ombro empurrado, desviou de olhar pra ele. Aquilo era muito "incomodante".

Foi então que aconteceu. Ela se levantou caminhando saltitante em sua direção como se ele a tivesse chamado ou a tivesse esperando. E que fique claro que ele não estava. E tão logo quanto ela se levantará, já se encontrava diante dele, ainda persistindo em sorrir. Neji levantou uma de suas pequenas e bagunçadas sobrancelhas criando um bico emburrado na boca enquanto permanecia sentado sob a sombra da árvore. A menina a sua frente tinha ambas as mãos atrás do corpo, o balançando pra frente e pra trás em uma vai e vem que já o estava deixando tonto.

Mais uma olhada irritada e Neji decidiu que não a cumprimentaria, ele iria a ignorar totalmente, a não ser, claro, pelo olhar irritado que manteria fixo até que ela saísse de sua frente. Assim, com sorte, ela ficaria triste ou com medo –ele ainda não sabia ao certo qual seria melhor– e iria chorando pra professora o deixando em paz para sempre. Seu plano era perfeito, se não fosse por um detalhe: ela não estava indo embora, e continuava a sorrir.

-Hum. –resmungou ele encarando-a.

-Oi. –ela começou. –Qual é seu nome?

Garota idiota. Impossível não saber o nome dele, e Neji tinha certeza que ela sabia, não era como se naquela sala tivesses milhões e milhões de alunos. Aquilo, com toda certeza, era uma golpe para se aproximar e fazer com que ele fosse legal.

Ela estendeu uma de suas mãos pequenas até ele, mais ou menos na altura de seu nariz, e Neji achou aquilo totalmente sem sentido. Apertou os olhos aumentando o bico nos lábios e rosnando mais um "hum", dessa vez tentando parecer mais ameaçador. Mal sabia o pequeno Hyuuga que o máximo que conseguira inflando aquelas coradas bochechas, era ficar... fofo.

Olhou para o lado sendo pego em flagra pelo olhar reprovador da professora, que balançando a cabeça de forma negativa lhe sorriu fazendo sinais para que ele apertasse a mão da garota a sua frente. Diante do flagra, e com mais um resmungo, estendeu a mão relutante a apertando forte.

-Hyuuga Neji. –disse fofo, digo, ameaçador tanto quantos seus seis ou sete anos permitiam.

O sorriso daquela menina insistente se alargou mais ainda fazendo os grandes olhos marrons dela, que ele nem tinha notado como pareciam com terra em dia de chuva o querendo fazer brincar, brilharem de forma esquisita.

-Muito prazer Hyuuga Neji. Sou Mitsashi Tenten, sua futura namorada.

O pequeno coração do Hyuuga deu um salto de imediato, sentiu seu rosto esquentar e o ar ficar apertado. Puxou rapidamente a mão que se encontrava presa a dela, e passado o susto, lançou um olhar ainda mais raivoso saindo rápido dali, a deixando –ainda– sorrindo e lhe acenando.

-Até mais Neji. –gritou ela para as suas costas.

A professora encontrava-se de pé conversando com outro adulto que ele julgou ser a mãe de alguma sortuda criança que sairia dali primeiro que ele. Neji então, se posicionou ao pé dela, olhando de soslaio para a menina que voltou a brincar com as duas garotas como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Menina baka!

Mal sabia ele que aquela era só uma, das várias tardes que passaria em companhia de Mitsashi Tenten. Que por culpa dela, ele iria passar mais tardes fazendo parte "daquela bagunça infantil". E que por culpa dela, ele iria torcer para que seu pai se atrasasse mais vezes. E que só por ela ele se sentiria assim. E que ela realmente seria... sua futura namorada.

Mas, por agora, ele só queria que seu pai chegasse logo.

**.IKAIRA.**


End file.
